Romeo and Juliet Don't Have Anything On Us
by RomioneRed4ever
Summary: I guess you could say me and Scorpius are like Romeo and Juliet. Without the dying. And the sappy love crap. I mean yeah he is totally hot but we don't go screaming it to the world. We just, say it to each other. I like it that way. Just me and him.
1. 1) A Complicated Train Ride

Chapter 1: A Complicated Train Ride

"No Way! Ali, your dad is going to be the futbol coach?" Albus said, staring in disbelief at my best friend Alice Longbottom.

"Al, is it really that hard to believe? The man's a soccer fanatic!" , my other best friend , Mazie Miiller, said. Seriously, I need to tell my mates how to calm their voices because I could hear them from the other end of the platform. Thinking this, I laughed to myself as Al flung his arms in the air like a mad man.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad" I said, giving my Mum a huge hug and my Dad a kiss on the cheek. I quickly turned to see James, my idiot cousin, walking past. "Where do you think your going? We had a deal!" I said, handing him my cart. "Now be a dear and put that on the train for me" I added, bolting away before he could hand it back. Whipping my crazy red hair around, I saw my mum laughing behind her hand as my dad attempted to help James load on all the carts that had been dumped into his arms. Serves him right.

"Rosie-Posie how are you my dear!" Ali said, wrapping an arm around my neck. She smiled flipping her gorgeous black hair out of her face and giving me a cheeky smile. Man I love my friends.

"Just smashing my dah-ling" I pronounced. Mazie laughed, hugging me tight. It is amazing how much people can change in two months. Alice was looking more gorgeous than ever, and Mazie had managed to some how get even more tan than she already was. Even I had learned how to sort-of manage my hair over the summer and _THANK MERLIN_ I inherited my father's traits of being long and skinny because I swear sometimes the amount that I eat, I should be as fat as a pig. Grandma Weasley doesn't help.

Then, I swear it felt as if the platform started to glow. My stomach lurched when I saw him. Scorpius Malfoy changed. _Damn_ , was he hot! Hold on Rose, get it together. This is bloody Malfoy. He is your best mate/sworn enemy! What the _HELL_ are you thinking! "Right Rose?" I heard Scorpius say all of a sudden. He was wearing that trademark half-smirk he always uses to get a row out of me.

" Yes, I mean, no, I mean… Oh sod off Scorpius!" I barked, pursing my lips and swinging my hands onto my hips. For a split second I swear his ears turned red. I would have pointed it out if it weren't for Alice quickly sweeping me away. She looked at me is if I was mental.

" Rose! Were you even listening! Sometimes I swear you Weasleys can be a bit spacey" she said exasperated. Oh god, what did Malfoy say!? Damn you Malfoy for being so hot.

The little Scorpius incident was quickly over-looked as we noticed the train gave it's final warning before departure. All of us scrambled to find an empty compartment. We ended up finding one towards the back, but at least we weren't split up like last year. Al and Scorpius began talking Quidditch the moment they sat down leaving me, Alice, and Mazie to talk.

"So... ", I began before the could ask me anything, "I can't wait for this year's futbol season! It's going to be great." Right before we all came to school in our first year, Headmaster allowed us to add a theatre arts program and many supports like volleyball, futbol, and basketball.

Alice gave me a concerned look before saying "Yeah, those Slytherins are going down!" (Might I add, we all happened to end up in Gryffindor. How? No bloody clue.) I glanced over at Scorpius to see him smirking at me. What a git… what a git….well a cute git. Yeah, his soft blonde hair and stunning…. get it together Rosie!

I back at Mazie to see her looking at me in a weird way. "Uhh Rose. You kinda just zoned out again. " she whispered, her southern American accent strong. Alice was smiling to herself in a weird 'something's up' sort of way. I need to stop doing that!

"Oh _shit_ " I muttered. "For how long"

"Only about a minute. Is something up?"

"No, no everything's fine."

Silence, except for her raised eyebrow that screamed "TELL ME!"

"Oh will you two just stop! Later ok! Not now!" I practically screamed. Then I realized that it wasn't just us sitting in this dead silent compartment.

"Weasley, is this about how you can't take your eyes off of me because, I am totally ok with you telling them about your little crush!" he said, smoothly. Almost too smoothly, kinda sexy, STOP!

"Oh get over yourself mate" I said, turning to stare into his beautiful green eyes. No Rose, not beautiful. Nothing about him is beautiful. Except for maybe his smile, but everyone knows that. There was an awkward silence as the dumb idiot tried to come up with something witty before I added "Insulted are you? Looks like it's taken you a while to process, but I guess you can't have everything." As soon as I said that Ali raised an eyebrow, but I responded by swatting her on the head.

Before he could add anything else, I pulled out my phone and began to listen to music silently. One point for me, not that I am keeping score secretly in the back of my journal or anything. I looked to see Malfoy had turned back to Al (yes!) and that Ali and Mazie had finally lowered their eyebrows. I thought they would've gotten stuck like that if the kept it up for much longer.

I began to fall asleep to the music and the low rumble of the train. If only it had stayed that way, then maybe things wouldn't have had to get so complicated.

I woke up to the sound of laughing. A laugh I knew too well. One that belonged to idiot cousin, James Potter. "Oh what now?" I heard my cousin Al say. Suddenly a scream sounded from a few compartments over. I rolled my eyes and tried to fall back asleep when someone yelled "What is that!" I quickly opened my eyes and stood up.

Mazie was in the hallway, apparently yelling at Fred, my other dumb cousin. "Al what happened!? What did your brother do!" I screamed. Well, it can't be Hogwarts without dumb pranks from James and Fred.

"Apparently they let off a stink bomb in the hallway or something" he said. I just rolled my eyes. Suddenly the train jolted sending me flying backwards. Fortunately/unfortunately into Scorpius' arms. The lights flickered off in the process (THANK MERLIN) so no one saw my neck turn a million shades of red.

Then, the weirdest thing of all happened. Malfoy didn't force me out of his arms, he just held me there for a second. My insides melted as I looked up into his eyes. "Oh for FUCK'S SAKE!" I heard Alice say. We all laughed at Alice as she tripped over something whilst trying to reach the door.

" JAMES! FRED! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" someone screamed. Realizing where I was, I jumped up from where I was. The lights began to flicker on just in the nick of time. When it was all bright again I saw Scorpius smirking at me, but it was a different smirk. I kind of enjoyed it. Man, this year is going to be interesting.

 **A/N :**

 **This is my first ever fanfic on this website so bare with me as I figure it out. Sorry this first chapter is kinda rough. Please leave reviews so I know if anyone actually enjoys this. Lovs ya, -Yours Truely**


	2. 2) Back Into The Swing Of Things

Chapter 2: Back Into The Swing Of Things

The first week back at school is always fun. That is until you realize how much homework the professors have already assigned and you have about 14 people asking you for help. Every year I always say I am not going to help anyone but end up tutoring like 10 people by day one. It's not that I'm really nice because if you know me you would know I am far from nice.

Honestly, I have no clue why I give in. Ask Al, I am as stubborn as a mule. I give credits to my Mum for that one. One time to prove a point to Al, I didn't talk to anyone for a whole entire week. Trust me, that isn't easy when you have Scorpius harping on you and trying to make you crack every second of your life. At one point I swear I thought I was going to kill that little git.

Anyways, as soon as we walked into our first class of the year, which just so happened to be Transfiguration (My Fave), McGonagall was already up our arse about O.W.L.S . I love Professor McGonagall though, she is an absolute legend. My father swears she would have been the death of him, following his old potions teacher, but Mum agrees with me. We call her McBadass because of how old she is and still manages to look fabulous every single day. I also particularly like her because she hates Scorpius and it is hilarious to see him get into trouble with her.

At the end of the day however, we already had to read one chapter in our textbooks for Transfiguration, a summer holiday summary for Charms (don't ask me why), and thanks to Scorpius, an essay in Potions. I was just minding my own business when he started annoying me. He started dropping extra things into my cauldron when he thought I wasn't looking and would purposely ask me dumb questions to make me cross with him.

Finally, I cracked. "Oh will you just fuck off mate!" I growled. He just smirked at me as I tried to fish out all the things he had just dropped in my pot. I could hear Alice laughing with Al behind me. Flipping my head around, I screamed "Could you not!?" Then Alice did the unthinkable. She pointed at Scorpius and made kissy faces. Ooooh was I going to sock her for that one. And I did.

"Oww, what the fuck Rose!" she yelped, clutching her arm. Al gave me a look that read "that-time-of-the-month!?". I just gave an exasperated grunt and turned around, only to find Scorpius dropping an extra unicorn hair into my pot. I was livid. He had just ruined my potion for me.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID YOU PRICK! YOU JUST RUINED MY POTION YOU ARSE!" I screamed, shoving him away from my pot. It was no use. The liquid inside my cauldron was turning from a lovely shade of purple to a muddy brown mess. Just then Professor Timmons looked over, deducted 10 points from Gryffindor for "unnecessary behavior" (unnecessary my arse), and assigned me an essay on the origin of unicorns and their importance. "Jokes on you Scorpius, you're in Gryffindor too," I muttered.

"Ahh, that I am! But I don't have to write an essay on unicorns" he said confidently. I would have kicked him if it weren't for Professor Timmons giving me a look that said "try-me." I just growled and turned back to my mess of a cauldron and began to clean it out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At dinner when I got to the Great Hall, Al and Scorpius were already there stuffing themselves with food. I just rolled my eyes and sat down, serving myself before all the food was gone. "How's that essay coming?" Scorpius asked with a smirk

Trying to be as casual as possible I said "Already done. James lent me his old essay that Lucy wrote for him so I got it done in like 5 minutes." Thank Merlin for cousins. Don't know what I'd do without them. Flashing back a smirk, I turned to Mazie.

"Any chance James has an essay on Blast Ended-Skrewts because I forgot to do the summer essay." Mazie huffed, ruffling through pages of notes. It was unbelieveable how much work they had already shoved on us. I guess they were just trying to get us back into the swing of things.

"You can just copy mine" I said kindly. Mazie gave me a grateful look as she slapped her binder shut.

"Oi! What about me Weasel?" Scorpius asked.

"Nah, I only let my friends copy my homework." I said, not looking at him.

"Rose if I remember right I think you called Scorpius one of your best mates only just a few days ago" Al said, shoving a spoonful of pudding in his mouth. I just ignored Al but Scorpius knew he had won that fight. There was no argument against the fact that Scorpius just so happened to be one of my best friends. He also happened to be the person I hated the most. I know it's confusing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day early in the morning was a new addition to Hogwarts education. Electives. The year before, in fourth year many of the students in all sorts of clubs suggested we have electives where students choose what classes they want. Of course McGonagall being the true legend she is, agreed. It was the morning every student had been waiting for. To find out what elective the would have for the semester.

Of course, Ali being the Longbottom she is, was full of excitement the moment she woke up. And like perusal, she woke up at 6 in the morning. Me being the Weasley that I am the very thought of having to get up before 10 makes me shudder. Which is why when Ali woke me up, or tried to, I ended up smacking her and rolling back over.

"Ali stop! It's way too early" I moaned, trying to shove her off my back. Even Mazie was looking a bit sleepy and she grew up waking to rooster calls on her farm at 4. IN THE MORNING! I will vouch now NEVER to live on a farm.

"Come on Rosie! It's Electives day! You have to come and see what Electives we got!" she said, bouncing on my bed. Literally. Ali maybe 15, but she is still a 4 year old at heart.

"No" I grumbled, pulling the covers over my head.

"Ahh come on Rose! Lighten up. Ali here is about to pee her pants with excitement. Plus tomorrow is Saturday so you can sleep in as long as you want." Mazie said groggily as she sat on my bed. Damn you Mazie and your convincing ways. I crawled out from under my shelter of blankets and yawned.

"Alright fine! But if _**ANYONE**_ wakes me up before noon I will kill them." I grumbled, pulling my messy hair into a ponytail. After I got ready (which I made sure to do a tad bit slower just to annoy Ali) we all head down down to the Great Hall to eat before we went to see what Electives we were in.

I was halfway finished with eating some yogurt and fruit when Ali pulled it away from me. "HEY! I wasn't done yet!" I growled, struggling against her. She began dragging me out of the Great Hall by my wrist (which hurt like hell), when I said this.

"Well now you are! Let's GO!" she snapped, obviously annoyed.

"You can wake me up, rush me through getting ready, but you do NOT mess with my food. Especially breakfast." I barked, grabbing a granola bar from the table quickly just for emphasis. "Alice you know not to get in the way of an eating Weasley!" I barked again, waving my free hand in the air that was holding the granola bar. She just rolled her eyes and began pulling me harder. "Oi! I'm not a dog!" I yelled.

"Then hurry up!" she said. I have to admit I was kind of excited to find out which Elective I had. On the first day we had been assigned our extracurriculars like sports or the arts. I got Drama and Football. Electives were things we did as a class during school hours. When we finally arrived at the board, the search began.

I honestly wanted Photography or Architecture. As I searched for my name, I heard al sorts of squeals and grumbles all around me. "There you are Rose!" Alice shouted, pointing to the list of people under Cooking. "Lucky!" Alice growled. That was the one she wanted most. Serves her right for taking my yogurt.

"This won't be so bad." I said, skimming the list of people. I mean the Professor leading the class was one of my all time favorites, Professor Laughlin, the D.A.D.A teacher. He let me and my friends talk all the time. But then as I skimmed the list at the bottom I saw Scorpius Malfoy. The might as well printed one of his smirks on there because it would have saved him the trouble of hunting me down and smirking at me on purpose.

After we had gotten out of the chaotic mass of students crowded around the lists we all caught up with each other. Al had gotten Repair Shop, Alice had gotten Debate (haha!), and Mazie had gotten Photography. Then we all split up to head to our classes. I was almost happy until I realized Scorpius was walking beside me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cooking actually turned out to be amazing. Scorpius for some reason wasn't a jerk to me. We laughed, actually talked without fighting, and for a second I think he flirted with me. Crazy, right! I was sitting on a stool in the kitchen mixing batter for cake when Scorpius sat down next to me and said "What's up Rose." What's up? _ROSE?!_

It took me a second to realize he was talking to me, but when he did I replied back "You know, making a cake, talking to you, the usual", sarcastically. As soon as I did I said "Sorry, it's habit. Being sarcastic just comes naturally to me." I said. Sometimes people confused me and my younger cousin Lily. They thought I was Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry's daughter because I was sarcastic and looked almost exactly like my Aunt. Lily was very book-smart and and looked almost exactly like a girl version of my dad. Weird, huh?

Scorpius just laughed. "Rose you're lucky to have such an awesome family. My dad is such a git." He blushed at this, but I smiled back.

"Don't let your father hear about this! Or mine!" I joked. We both cracked up at how ridiculous our parents were, and still are. "Man our parents are such gits!"

"Aren't we all." Scorpius joked.

"True" I said sincerely, setting the bowl down. "When did you become so poetic and modest!?" I asked him, searching for the cake pans.

"Since when is calling someone a git poetic?" he asked. He had bent down to help me find a pan in the mess that was the Hogwarts kitchen. The house elves scurrying around weren't any help either. If Mum knew that Hogwarts still had a few unpaid house elves she would be livid. I made a mental note not to mention house elves in my letter about the Cooking Elective.

"Sarcasm Malfoy. Sarcasm. Oh for fuck's sake! Accio cake pan!" I said, waving my wand. Suddenly an army of metal pans came flying towards me and Scorpius, knocking us over in the process. "Owwww" I growled.

"Good job Weasel! Because when you scream Accio every pan in the whole bloody castle is supposed to come flying at you!" Malfoy barked from somewhere under the pile of pans we were covered in. When I gave him the middle finger he just said "What, I thought I give sarcasm try". I could hear his smirk.

"Well I have to say, your sarcasm is pretty good. A few flaws hear and there, but with a few lessons I think you could be great!" I said back, pushing about 20 pans off of me.

"Who do you think you are, Simon Cowell?" he laughed, crawling out from under the pans.

"Nah, I was going more for Alesha Dixon, but good guess." I said, pulling my hair into a high ponytail. "Are you going to help me or not?" I said as I was shoving pans back into empty cabinets. He bent down and began helping me. As we both reached for the same pan we hit heads. It was almost like a movie. Like a Nicholas Sparks movie. Oh _GOD_ Rosie. No!

"You alright!?" he asked quickly. I stared at him. He cared. Malfoy cared. No not Malfoy, _Scorpius_ cared. _Don't even start Rose_ , I scolded myself.

"Uhh yeah fine." I blushed. We finished without another word, but I knew he had seen me blush.

Later on, during free period Mazie asked me "So how was Cooking?"

"Why! I mean, it was fine" I tried to say casualy, but Mazie knew something was up. And it is no walk in the park to keep Mazie-Makenna Missy Miller (yeah I know right! weird name) from knowing something that she wants to know.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! I know i did ! Please leave reviews and expect chapter 3 soon! Lovs Ya, Yours Truley**


	3. 3) Almost Like A Movie

I don't own Harry Potter, duh. If I did would I be writing a fanfiction instead of a MUCH NEEDED Marauders Series?!

Chapter 3: Almost Like A Movie

Like intended, I slept in until about 12 o'clock until Alice couldn't handle it any longer and woke me up. "WAKE UP ROSIE!" she screamed like a child. She had gotten on my bed and was trying to wake me up. Then, with all her might, she pushed me off my bed. "Rosie! Football starts in an hour! My dad wants us down there soon!" she said quickly.

I groaned, but pulled myself off the hard floor. "Is this the way you are going to wake me up every day!?" I yelled. I huffed and got up, turning to see her on bed smiling at me.

"Yep!" she said, throwing me a muffin. I nodded her thanks as I shoved it into my mouth. Then I turned to get my football shirt out of my trunk. I quickly got dressed hoping I would have enough time to catch up with Al and Scorpius before practice. It didn't help that Alice was on my heels screaming at me to hurry. Luckily, I had just enough time to talk to them before practice. I found them in the common room with James and Fred, who were probably pitching them some crazy idea.

"Hey" I said, hugging Al. "What are you mentals up to?" I said to Fred and James. Fred began his idea again until I held my hand up and said 'I was kidding, I don't actually want to know! Plus why would you tell me? You know I'd snitch on you in a heartbeat to Aunt Ginny. She actually pays me to keep an eye on you guys." I snapped. What morons!

"Oh Rosie! You wouldn't do such a thing." James said, but I was distracted.

"Just like Uncle Ron and you, Al" I heard Fred cough. He nudged Al, and my radar instincts snapped on. Kudos to my Mum for that one. See, my father is absolute rubbish at keeping secrets , or keeping his mouth shut when he needs too, for that matter. My Mum said he was like that since day one. I wasn't surprised that my dad had made some deal with Al, but I was surprised he kept a secret. And my instincts were telling me this had to do with me. I wanted to know.

"What about my father?" I asked quizzically, putting my hands onto my hips. I saw Fred and Al exchange looks. No one said anything for a long time. "Whatever! What a great bunch of mates you all are! Come on Alice! Football practice. NOW!" I said with rage (thank you puberty and also my Mum for my outrageous temper), pulling her by the wrist like she had done with me the day before.

Alice began to open her mouth, probably to comment about what she did to me in the Great Hall yesterday, but I shot her a look that had "Don't Even TRY" written all over it. I had to know what this little deal was about, one way or another.

.

.

.

.

.

About a week went by. Nothing bad happened, _Thank Merlin,_ but nothing good happened either. It was just a long week of early morning Alice awakenings, tiring classes, and homework until 2 am. Plus add blazing hot football practices, and there you have it folks. That is my life. Simple yet so confusing. That's me! Little Rosie-Posie (God I hate my father sometimes for that nickname)

Yeah, I was finally getting back into the swing of things. Well, until my world was totally flipped upside down. Why can't I have a normal life for once!? It was Saturday once more, and Ali's dad had scheduled a really long practice that basically took up the whole afternoon. Not that I'm complaining because it actually got all of us out of doing our Charms essays. Anyways, Al and Scorpius had come to practice. Partially because they were bored, and partially to ask us questions about homework as we ran by. I'm pretty sure Scorpius has never done any of his homework all by himself before.

It was almost time for dinner when Coach Longbottom released us to go change and then head to the Great Hall to eat. The rain had begun to pour down hard and everyone was covered from head to toe in mud. Of course, me being me, I accidentally left my bag in the locker room and had to run back and get it. Al and Ali were already in the castle so I called out to Scorpius "WAIT FOR ME!" , then shot back to the locker room quickly to grab my bag. When I had grabbed it and began to leave, I found Scorpius standing at the door waiting for me.

"What did you forget this time?' He laughed, walking out of the locker room then closing the door behind us.

"My bag. I swear I always forget it!" I joked back. He had a wild smile on his face as I said that. "Thanks for waiting up Scorpius." I said, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"No problem Rose." he said. He had a charming look on his face.

"What do you think….wha!?" I began before he grabbed my face and kissed me. I KNOW! He just kissed me, and kissed me. I felt like I never wanted to let go, but at the same time I wanted to slap him and call him a pervert. I pushed him away from my lips.

I was just about to tell him he was being a creep when something took over my mouth and I said "Don't tell anyone about this or I will kill you. " I kissed him again, grabbing his hair. I could feel him brushing the mud off my face gently. Wrapping my arms around his neck I started kissing him harder and he did the same. The rain was beating down hard on us now and the cold wind was whipping my hair all over the place.

It felt almost like a movie. Like those cheesy scenes were the two characters are best friends and suddenly kiss. Were there is no one around and it is just them in their own little world. Were the rain dances around them softly as the kiss, and kiss, and kiss. I could have stayed right where I was for the rest of my life until a giant crack of thunder made me jump, and Scorpius pulled away from my lips. I almost flung myself back at him but resisted the urge and said "We should probably head back in."

"Yeah" he agreed, almost sadly. But he grabbed my hand and we walked back in silence. It was a perfect silence.

Once we got back to the castle I let go of his hand and said "I'm going to head up to my room, I'm not that hungry." That was a complete lie and I'm pretty sure he knew it, but I had to think about this. What had just happened and why I was suddenly making out with my best mate/worst enemy. So I quickly turned before he could say anything and bolted to my dorm. No one was there, _thank Merlin_ , so I sat in silence for a while. What is WRONG with me!

.

.

.

.

.

Over night I had decided to myself that I didn't know what I was doing and just to avoid Scorpius like the plague. That still didn't help it though as the kiss with Scorpius replayed in my head all night. Every time I began to doze off it would replay in my head, sending me onto whole new levels of nausea and confusion. Eventually I think around 2 in the morning, I got up from bed and stumbled down into the common room. A few first year girls were sleepily doing homework together as walked by.

I grabbed my jacket, pulled it on quickly, and left the common room in a rush. One of the girls gave me an odd look but turned away as soon as she noticed me looking. Ahh, first years. As soon as I was gone though, I heard someone say "I wonder where Rose is going?". It was probably the girl who had given me the odd look. But hey, not that I can talk because apparently I was a really obnoxious first year as well. Sometimes I feel I still am.

Silence echoed off the castle walls. It felt so different, not at all like it is during the busy day. I quietly walked the halls, thinking to myself. Cold air whistled through the halls but that was the only sound except for my shuffling feet across the floor. Honestly, I love Hogwarts at night. It is peaceful and the hallways are empty. Once outside, I broke into a run headed towards my favorite place in the whole entire castle. The lake.

I love the lake. It is so peaceful and normally not many people hang around the lake, except for warm summer weekends. When I got to the lake though, I noticed someone was there. At first I thought I was going to run into Malfoy "ever so conveniently" and either have a row with him or kiss him. Neither sounded fun. Then I realized it was James and Fred.

"What are you two doing?" I huffed, turning to see them laughing their arses off right by the lake shed. James, just erupted into more laughter and had to lean against Fred for support. When Fred moved away though, he sent James tumbling to the ground which made me snort with laughter.

"Why should we tell you! You'll just go tell Aunt Ginny" Fred said in between laughs, mocking me and how I talked. I gave him the look of death and both James and Fred shut right up. Again, just one of the millions of things my Mum passed on to me.

"Oh you all are both right idiots!" I barked. Fred looked like he was about to explode with laughter and James opened his mouth to say something before I threatened to toss them both in the lake. Then I turned and walked away. I was in _NO_ mood to deal with my cousins.

.

.

.

.

.

I was angry with Fred and James for ruining a peaceful night at the lake for me, so I just walked around for a while. At 4 I began feeling tired so I went back to my room to try and sleep. I finally dozed off after a long night of overthinking things. Luckily Alice didn't try and wake me up or I think I might have actually killed her considering how worked up I was.

At breakfast Scorpius wasn't there, Thank Merlin. As soon as breakfast was over though, I had the misfortune of almost walking straight into him as I ran down the hall. As he and I stared at each other with knowing looks, Al looked back and forth between us like he was expecting something. Then I realized that he was waiting for one of us started a fight.

"Watch where you are going moron!" I said quickly, adding a hint of sass so that Al would believe. I saw Al's eyebrows lower but he was still giving Scorpius a sideways look.

"Oh uh, don't be so clumsy Ro...Weasel!" he said, looking at me for approval. I had to resist the urge of punching him in the gut and face palming myself as he said that. Luckily Al is really gullible or else we so would have been caught right there.

"For a second I thought you guys actually were going to get along" he said in a relieved sort of tone.

"Get along with him!? Al I thought you were smarter than that!" I barked, adding an extra layer of disgust just in case. Scorpius did this weird sort of fake laugh thing as I scoffed and walked off. Word to the wise, never take acting classes from Scorpius Malfoy. You will regret it.

 **I love this chapter. I think it is the perfect amount of first kisses and awkwardness. I got the inspiration from that old Hannah Montana song, If We Were A Movie. Also please excuse my writing, it may have a few errors or American slang. If you haven't noticed, I am American. I have been having a hard time calling soccer, football. Also, is it Futbol or Football. -Yours Truely**


	4. 4) Hogwarts Is Great For Hide and Seek

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, duh... If I did would I really be writing fanfiction instead of a MUCH NEEDED Marauders Series!? *cough cough* Lets go J.K Rowling! *cough cough***

Chapter 4: Hogwarts Is Great For Hide and Seek

It's surprising how many amazing hiding spots there are at Hogwarts. Really, it is the best place to play Hide and Seek. That is basically what my life is right now. A giant game of Hide and Seek. If you didn't realize, I am the one hiding. Actually I have spent more time trying to hide from people then I have anything else.

Well of course I am hiding from Malfoy for obvious reasons. I've become quite annoyed with him now than anything. I'm also hiding from James and Fred because apparently Uncle George just got some new additions to his shop and well, let's just say that is _never_ good. Then there is Alice and Mazie, or should I say CSI investigators in training? They won't stop hounding on me about why I am acting different! I'm not acting diffrent. Well maybe, but they should learn to sod off for once.

Lastly, I am hiding from Cow, the family owl. You see, I am really clumsy. Like _really really_ clumsy. I trip over my own feet more than I do walking. So seeing it was right before curfew and I was roaming the hallways, avoiding James and Fred's exploding fireballs, when I heard James shout "Get her Fred!". I whipped around to see Fred charging at me with an exploding fireball. I had no problem out running him it's just where I ended up. I had run up to "The Forbidden Hallway." Honestly I think Ms. Filch (the old caretaker's niece I believe) made it up so she could get students in trouble.

No that is not all. As I began walking towards the other end of the hall that lead to the hallway outside the common room, I tripped and knocked over a wall of pictures. Yeah, THAT is how clumsy I am. Of course, Mr. Norbert was at my feet as it happened and I was sent to Professor McGonagall's office before I could blame it on James and Fred. Yeah I ended up with a detention and a note to my parents. And knowing Mum, Cow should be on his way with a Howler at any moment.

.

.

.

.

.

Cow was sitting on my bedside table when I woke up, chirping at me. And as predicted, Cow came bearing great gifts. A Howler from Mum, from Grandma Molly (of course, my mum just had to tell my grandma. great.), and I got a letter from Dad. Actually Dad didn't seem too upset. Figures.

"Rose! I can't _BELIEVE_ you! What where you thinking! What were you doing up there in the first place?!" Mum's voice screamed from the howler set on my bedside table. I looked to Alice and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and you were a perfect angel when you were in school. Mmm hmm. Yeah, you _definitely_ have the right to scream at me" I said sarcastically, making Alice and Mazie giggle. Casually, I pulled my hair into a bun and began putting on makeup, trying to ignore my Mum's strained and screaming voice.

"Hermione what are you doing?" I heard my Dad say from the Howler.

Mum paused her screaming, probably to swat my father upside the head, then said "What do you think! I'm sending a Howler to Rose for being so, so, like you!" My head snapped around quickly to listen to the Howler. This was getting good.

"What's wrong with me!?" my father said, trying to act like he wasn't hurt.

"REALLY!? Did you just ask that!? Well for starters you have no respect for rules, think of no one but yourself, and are a complete moron!" my Mum barked, probably waving her finger in his face. Mazie crumpled to the floor in laughter and I had to lean against my bed to prevent myself from doing the same.

"Merlin Hermione! Give her a break! You weren't the perfect little schoolgirl you think you were!" I heard my Dad say. Alice was lying on the ground in a laughing fit alongside Mazie. I joined them though still listening curiously.

"Go Ron!" Alice said, hiccuping with laughter.

"Excuse me!?" My Mum yelled, border-lining hysterics.

"Yeah Hermione. You weren't perfect. Get over it. Love you Rose, just don't go into the door at the _end of The Forbidden Hallway that has black trimmings around the brown door_. There is _certainly_ nothing behind the door" I heard him saying laughing and probably fighting of my Mum's crazy swats at him.

"RONALD!" My mum said in a scary and threatening voice.

"Ouch, oww! Stop! Quit hitting me! Love ya Rosie, OWWWW!" my father screamed as the Howler began ripping itself apart. It took us all a while to stop laughing. Like 20 minutes.

Eventually I got up, grabbing my stomach because it hurt from laughing. Quickly I scribbled a note to my Dad that said:

 _Dad,_

 _So did Mum kill you yet? Yeah, I got the Howler. Best Howler EVER! I almost peed my pants laughing and well Mazie and Alice might have some permanent stomach damage from laughing so hard. Also I want you to know, mostly so you can tell Aunt Ginny, that it was James and Fred's fault. They chased me down the halls with their new stuff from the shop._

 _Anyways, how's it going? I haven't heard from you in a long time. Here, football is going pretty well and Al is still an idiot. He literally doesn't understand anything. I think Scorpius has even helped him on homework a few times. Well I better go. Class starts soon and Alice is trying to pull me away as I write this. Also, I will make sure to steer_ clear _from the door. (insert sarcastic and winking face here). Tell Mum I said Hi, Sorry, and that me and Hugo are fine so she doesn't need to check up on us 3 times a day. I think I got this. Well, bye Dad_

 _Love,_

 _Rosie_

Then I shoved the letter into Cow's mouth and ran to potions quickly with Alice and Mazie laughing by my side.

.

.

.

.

.

I was able to avoid Malfoy pretty well for the rest of the day, well until we were assigned as partners in D.A.D.A. My luck people, I'm telling you, it sucks. "Rose listen to me! I'm sorry ok!?" Scorpius said, casting a spell at the pillow I was holding as his target.

"Whatever you say" I grumbled, sending my spell at him with a bit more force. The spell hit the target with such force it managed to push him back a bit. He looked at me with shock as the spell pushed him back. I rolled my eyes and held the target up for him.

He was silent as he sent the spell flying at the target, which kind of shocked me. Then I realized, he was trying to make me ask him what was wrong so I would talk to him. "Nice try, but it's not going to work" I said, casting a spell back even harder for effect.

"Oh come on Rose! What did I do!?" he said, casting a spell back quickly, almost like he wanted it to hit me.

I gave him an incredulous look as I shot the target in front of my face. I felt anger boiling inside of me. What did he do!? He just _HAD_ to go and kiss me and make things all complicated and a total mess! Without thinking I shot a spell back towards his feet. He hardly jumped out of the way before it hit where he had been standing and caught the ground on fire.

"Stop trying to kill me! You didn't exactly pull away now did you?!" he shouted. When I gave him a dumbfounded look he huffed and said "That's what I thought!" This time my spell scorched the side of his ear. "Oww!" he said shooting the same spell back at me.

The fire caught the end of one of my crazy locks of hair and began to burn. Screaming, I bat the fire out. Luckily it was only one lock of hair or so help me Lord, that little git would be dead. "You little shit!" I roared, firing a million and one spells at him. I felt the eyes of the whole class on me as I pounded Scorpius with hexes after hexes. "So. Help. Me. If. You. Had. Caught. My. Hair. On. Fire. You. Would. NEVER. See. The. Light. Of. Day. AGAIN!" I howled

"Rose watch out!" someone screamed. Suddenly I saw it. Scorpius had shot a hex at me to make me stop and it was bounding right towards me. It hit me in the chest, shooting me backwards into a wall. Literally that's all I remember. I think something hit my head and I blacked out, but all I knew is that Scorpius Malfoy was going down, one way or another.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up in the hospital wing with a killer headache and a sore throat, probably from screaming at Malfoy. I opened my eyes to see that little shit talking to Al a few feet away from where I was lying. Great. Now that Al was there I knew he was going to treat me like a baby. It's kind of his thing to be so caring and understanding. He is such a softy.

Quickly I tried to fake being asleep before either of them noticed but of course Al did. He rushed beside me and said "Are you alright Rosie?".

"Shut up Al, I'm not two!" I said. I sat up quickly, maybe a bit too quickly because suddenly I felt like I was going to be sick. I bent over and got sick in the trash with Al patting my back as I did.

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey" Al said quickly as I sat up. I opened my mouth to tell him I was fine but ended up with my face in the bin again. When I was done I looked up to see Scorpius with a disgusted look on his face.

"This is all your fault" I yelled, but only half-heartedly. I felt too bad to even yell at Malfoy, so maybe I did need Madam Pomfrey.

"Look Rose. Are you ok?" When I gave him a 'did-you-just-ask-that' look, he laughed lightly and said "I'm sorry Rose. Really I am. Honestly and truly." he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

When I gave him another look he said "About the kissing thing too".

"It's alright. I didn't exactly resist so I guess I kinda over reacted" I squeaked miserably.

"Kinda?" Scorpius asked sarcastically.

"You got a problem take it up with my Mum" I said defensively.

"Uhh, that's not a risk I am willing to take." He joked. I laughed a little to hard because I ended up getting sick again. I felt Scorpius pull my hair out of my face.

"Do me a favor and don't make me laugh again" I said jokingly. Just then Madam Pomfrey rushed in shoving a cough syrup down my throat almost making me be sick again.

"Tell me Mr. Malfoy. Exactly what spell did you use on Ms. Weasley here?" She said, putting her hand to my forehead.

"Samdarinti" he coughed, turning away from the scolding look of Madam Pomfrey.

"Wow Malfoy, I never expected you to stoop that low and use a spell my very own Uncle invented." I said with amusement as Madam Pomfrey beat him over the head with a book that she had been holding.

"She could have be here for _days_ feeling ill you realize! Luckily she got here just in the nick of time and she should be free to go in and hour." Madam Pomfrey scolded him. Meanwhile, Al was in the background freaking out, muttering something about me almost dying.

"Oh Al, calm your man tits. I'm fine." I huffed, feeling slightly better. "Get out of here before you have a nervous breakdown" I laughed as Madam Pomfrey shuffled him out. Nauseous from laughing, I gripped the closest thing for support.

"Rose, owww, Rose, OWWWW, OWW MY FUCKING LEG!" Scorpius squealed, prying my hand off his leg.

"Oh sorry" I said. Once Madam Pomfrey released me to go, Scorpius helped me back to the girls dorms since I still felt a bit wobbly. I kinda enjoyed him helping me.

.

.

.

 **A/N: I kinda love this Chapter. It is kind of the best thing ever. Well, at least I think so! Please leave reviews on how I could make this better or if you like how it is. Also thoughts on a Ron and Hermione POV chapter or a Scorpius POV chapter? Well, Ciao for now! Lovs ya, Yours Truly**


	5. 5) Honestly I Hate The Library

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, duh... If I did would I really be writing fanfiction instead of a MUCH NEEDED Marauders Series!? *cough cough* Lets go J.K Rowling! *cough cough***

Chapter 5: Honestly The Library Is Boring

I don't know how to say this without causing World War III. I'll just be blunt, I hate the library. Well, I don't _hate_ it, I wouldn't be my mother's child if I did, it's just so BORING. Despite what everyone says about me, I am not smart like my Mum. I mean, I can remember stuff quite well and most classes come easily to me but I am nothing compared to Hugo.

Hugo is probably the biggest geek ever. Some Ravenclaws older than him aren't half as smart as him. When I was little everyone expected me to be a little Hermione. For a while, when I didn't realize how lame my parents are, I totally lived up to that standard. I mean I was reading Tales of Beetle The Bard at age two to my Dad. Then I kinda turned into a Daddy's girl.

When I mean kinda I mean 100%, "Lavender Brown clingy" as my parents say sometimes. It happened when all I got for Christmas was books and Potions sets while Al got loads of sweets and things from Uncle George's shop. I ran to me Dad and hugged him, crying as Al played with his new toys.

 _It was Christmas at Grandma Molly's. I was sat in the corner reading one of about 20 books my Mum, excuse me, "Father Christmas" had gotten me._

" _Time for gifts!" Grandma called. I was 3 then, and all I wanted in the world was a stuffed hippogriff or a dolly, not some nobby old books. Hope filled me as I ran towards Grandma. I tossed the book over my shoulder carelessly, getting several odd looks._

" _Excited Rosie? Ohh you will love what we picked out for your, my dear!" Uncle Percy said, handing me a book shaped package. I already knew what it was just by the shape._

" _Oh ok" I said glumly. Sure enough it was a story book that Lucy had probably already zipped through._

" _What do you say Rosie?" Mum said, winking at Uncle Percy._

" _Thank you" I said in a monotone whine. I flicked it open and huffed quietly. I kept getting boring books after boring books. Even Uncle George had gotten me a book instead of a toy. Tears slowly filled my eyes as I watch Al run around happily with his new flying car toy from Grandpa._

" _Dumb books." I yelled, kicking over the stack. Everyones eyes snapped to me. Well, might as well put on a show if I have an audience. "No! I don't want them! I hate them! No more! No more! No more!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks. Everyone's mouths gaped wide open as the watched me smack the books with all my might. "NO NO NO NO NO!" I wailed, flinging my legs wildly._

" _Rose! Stop it right now!" my Mum said, holding my legs so I couldn't kick the books anymore. "Say you are sorry and pick these up right now!" she hissed at me, wiping the tears from my deep blue eyes._

" _NO MUMMY! I WON'T! I WON'T! I WON'T!" I wailed louder, throwing my chubbys balled fists at her._

" _Rose! By the time I get to three you better stop!" I just screamed. "One!" That just made me scream louder. "Two!" I was kicking like mad now and several people began laughing. I screamed even louder, so loud a glass sitting near by began to crack. "Thr.."_

" _Rose?" my Dad said, entering the room._

 _My Mum shot him one of those 'Ok! It's naptime!" looks which made me roar in rage before saying "THREE! That's it! Naptime Rosie!" She bent over to grab me, but I was already on the move. I was quite fast for my age. Don't know who THAT came from, both my parents are rubbish at sports. My Dad claims he was, but every time I ask Aunt Ginny or Uncle George they almost die laughing muttering something about my Dad being a king._

" _DADDY! DADDY! I HATE BOOKS! I HATE THEM! GET MUMMY AWAY! I HATE HER!" I sobbed, running into his giant hug. Mum tried to pat my back but I screamed everytime her hand got near me. "Get away you evil witch!" I screamed as she tried to pull me away from Dad._

" _Hermione no."_

" _Did you HEAR her!?"_

" _Hermione!" my Dad warned as she got closer to me. I flailed as she put her hand on my head._

" _Stop it Mummy! I don't want to be like you! I want Daddy! You go pester Hugo!" I hissed. After that everyone lost it. Grandma Molly had to lean against Grandpa so she didn't fall from laughing, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were crying with laughter as my Mum shot them deathly looks, and even Uncle Percy started chuckling a bit._

 _I knew I was winning this battle. "Books are for losers! I don't want to EVER read again! Dumb! Dumb! Dumb!" I said. At this I felt my Dad shaking with laughter._

" _Alright Rosie. Would you like Daddy to get you a broom?" At this I stopped all my movement and looked at him hopingly._

" _Does Mummy want me to have a broom?" Cackles of laughter filled the whole room._

" _No, of course not Princess" he said, dodging a smack from my Mum._

" _Yes! Please! Get me a broom! Yes Yes Yes! Anything Daddy likes, I like!" I squealed. My Dad began crying with laughter, which made me giggle, which made him fall to the ground laughing. He let me go and I shot to the mess of books. I stacked them all up neatly and pushed them to my Mum's feet. "Here you go! Happy Christmas Mummy. No take backs!" I said confidently, skipping to my Dad's side._

" _Also you will no longer call me Smartie, Or Little Owl. I am Princess Rosie because King Daddy said so!" I declared. Howls of laughter erupted once more as my Dad pranced me around, bowing as I curtsied leaving Mum to storm off in a boiling rage._

Yeah, I'm a Daddy's girl. That is one reason why I hate the library.

.

.

.

I have one more story to tell you, then I promise I will stop all this throwback stuff and get to the whole point of my rambling. Okay? This second story still gives me the creeps every time I think about it.

 _I was probably five now, yeah five, because I remember Hugo had just turned 3. Anyways, Mum and Dad were headed back to Hogwarts for a "Dumbledore's Army reunion". I just remember Alice was there and that I had a blast running around with her and Al._

 _We got there by Floo that Professor McGonagall had opened for a little while so everyone could get in. I have always been very sensitive to Floo-ing or side along apparition. Like, REALLY sensitive. Mum was holding me as we stepped into Professor McGonagall's office._

" _Mummy don't do that again please" I whined nauseously. Mum began to pat my back as I sobbed into her shoulder and holding my stomach._

" _Poor Rose. I used to be that way too. A bit of ginger ale mixed with a watered down pain potion will do the trick Hermione." McGonagall said, smiling at me. I managed to giggle slightly, but turned back to sobbing into my Mum's shoulder once more._

" _Thank you so much Professor" Mum said as she took the pain potion from McGonagall. Mum and Dad said their quick hellos before heading to the Room of Requirement. Mum quickly mixed the potion with some ginger ale for me and I drank gratefully as my stomach began to feel better._

" _All better sweetie?" Mum asked, bending down to look me in the eyes._

" _Yeah, all better! Now where is Ali!?" I asked, handing her the cup. Mum laughed and led me to where Ali was hiding nervously behind her father's leg. "Hi Ali!" I squeaked, running between my Dad's legs to get to her._

" _ROSIE!" she cried, hugging me. "Where were you?"_

" _I didn't feel good, but Mummy made it all better!" I said. "Come on, let's go do something fun!" I added, darting off._

" _Careful dear! Don't run you might fall!" Mum called._

 _I rolled my eyes. "I know Mummy! You say that everytime! Geez!" I said sassily, breaking into a full on sprint just for effect. I was the sass master as a child, and some say I still am. Well of course, everyone in the room broke into loud laughter. "Let's go Ali." I said, pulling her behind me. I lead her into the hallway, hoping no one would notice we were gone._

" _Where are we going Rosie?" Ali said nervously._

" _To the Library!" I said like it was obvious._

" _I thought you hate books now!"_

" _I'm not going to read a book. I am going to find a special book, one that is not for reading!"_

" _How can there be a book that you don't read?"_

" _I don't know! But I have to get it!"_

" _How do you know about it?"_

" _James"_

" _This is not good Rosie!"_

" _Why?!"_

" _Because James is mean!"_

" _Shh Ali, we have to be quiet now." I whispered, pulling open the door to the library. Quickly I dart to the door that said "Restricted! Do not enter!"_

" _Rose that is a No-No door!" Ali peeped as I walked in. "I am not going in!" Ali refused, stomping her feet._

" _Ok, just give me one second. Ah ha! 'Creatures Come Alive: Unicorns, Mermaids, and More' " I read struggling to read the big words. "Ok, lets get out of here!" I broke into a run, Alice trailing behind me. I giggled with book in hand._

 _We came to a stop in the hallway right outside the Room of Requirement and I sat down against the wall, propping the book up on my legs._

" _Rosie my Dad said never to…...Woah!" Alice said before staring in awe at the book. I had opened it to the page that had unicorns. Suddenly a miniature snowy white unicorn popped out of the book and began galloping across our laps._

" _See! It is so cool!" I said, petting the unicorn. "Back to your page!" I called, and the unicorn scurried back to the book. Then I flipped the page to Hungarian Horntails. "Uncle Charlie has these!" I squealed as a baby dragon coughed sparks into the air._

" _Let me see! Let me see! I wonder if they have mermaids, but not the scary ones, the nice ones from Peter Pan!" Alice called, scooping up the dragon, putting it back, and flipping through quickly. "Ewww, these ones are creepy!" Alice said, stopping on a page that had a giant spider._

" _Thats not mermaids!" I chirped, slowly curling into a terrified ball._

" _It tickles!" Alice giggled, as the hairy spider crawled onto her hand._

" _Alice…..please put it back" I squeaked as the spider crept closer to me._

" _No! I dont want too! He's kinda cute."_

" _Please" I begged. The spider began to crawl onto my hand. Then my whole entire body petrified from fear. I literally could not move. Slow, cold tears dripped down my face as the spider inched its way up my arm._

" _Rose it's ok. It's just a little spider!" Ali called. I just ignored her. Giant tears of horror poured out of my eyes as I sobbed._

" _Help!" I said as quiet as a mouse as one of its legs brushed against my cheek. Then it locked eyes with me, and I didn't move one single fragment of an inch. Alice tried to pry the spider off but it hissed, causing her to freeze slightly from fear._

" _DADDY!" Alice called, darting into the Room of Requirement. I couldn't move. I felt as if I was going to be sick, I felt faint, and also like someone had filled me with cement. It felt like an eternity before my Mum was in the hallway, my Dad standing at the door and fear, as she pried the hissing spider off of me._

 _Once it was off, I sobbed harder, wailing as my Mum picked me up. "Let's go." she said to my Dad who was holding Hugo tightly, still staring in anger and disgust at the book._

" _Mummy" I whined pathetically a few times._

" _I know sweetie. I know. The spider is gone ok." she repeated and repeated. I tensed and sobbed each time she said spider. Hugo was giggling at my misfortune. He wasn't as scared of spiders as me._

" _Did the pain potion not work or wear off?" McGonagall said with concern as my Mum entered her office with me crying in hysterics into her shoulder._

" _We had a little spider incident" my Dad shuddered, patting my head as I screamed in fear._

" _There is no more, ok sweetie. No more. Mummy's got you" Mum said, making sure she didn't say spider again. McGonagall sighed sympathetically at my Mum as my Dad's hand began to shake slightly._

" _You're not just saying that so she stops right" he whispered, his eyes big._

" _Don't tell me your scared too! No there is no more! Let's get home and get her to bed. You too stinker" Mum said, smiling at Hugo and stepping into the fireplace._

" _Mummy you said no more fireplaces" I roared in a terrified rage. Yeah it took a lot of Ginger Ale and calming draughts to get me to sleep that night. I ended up knocked out tired from the calming draught in my Mum and Dad's bed, cuddled next to my still shaking slightly Dad.  
._

 _._

 _._

I was thinking of all these stories as I sat in the library with Al. He had already begun to freak out about O. . You see, Al is a very spastic person. Spastic might be an understatement, more like OCD. Al isn't exactly the smartest of them all. When it comes to homework he doesn't care but as soon as grades or a test comes around, he turns into a nervous wreck. I think it is because he was named after the two greatest wizards of our time and he feels pressured into living up to his name. James sure lives up to his.

"Calm down Albie" I said, looking him in the eye. There were giant bags under his eyes from stress and no sleep. "What are you going to do when the O.W.L.s come for real!?" I said, laughing slightly as he whimpered.

"Rose I can't do this! Kill me now! Why did Mum and Dad have to name me ALBUS SEVERUS! I will never live up to the name! Oh Merlin, Rosie, I'm such a failure!" He said frantically. Well, I thought right, the name is taking it's toll on him.

"Al stop. You are freaking yourself out! You are worse than Hugo! You are not a failure ok." I said, reassuring him.

"You don't understand Rose! Your name is Rose, you have nothing to live up to! I mean yeah Nymphadora is your middle name but no one can live up to her. She was badass times ten. Rose you are only like badass times 5." Al hissed, pushing my hand off his shoulder.

"Excuse me! I'm just going to let that one slide and assume it is the nerves talking. Come on, let's go grab something to eat. You must be hungry!" I said, hoping he was hungry so I had an excuse to go chow down.

"I think I might be sick if I do. Too nervous" he groaned.

"Alright fine. I'm hungry! Come on Al, we've been here all day!" I whined.

"Ok fine. I just need to grab a book real quick, then we can leave." We both packed up and I followed Al to the last row of books before the Restricted section.

"Al, I'm going to go check something" I said but I don't think he heard. Quickly I slipped into the Restricted section, slowly closing the door behind me. Once in I crept to the back towards the one small window that was letting in the only bit of light. I was looking for something Fred had told me about. Stupid, I know.

Anyways, as I approached the window I heard a small pitter-patter of feet. . "Crap!" I whispered, ducking behind a row of books. I knew he had seen me. Once he was gone, I quickly checked under the window for the secret door Fred had told me about. Of course there wasn't one.

Then I realized the cat bowl full of food and pile of blankets right by the window. "Ahh shit!" I yelped, kicking the blankets. Fred had lead me straight to 's library spot. I tried to run out as quickly as possible, but , the most annoying librarian ever, found me and issued me detention cleaning the library. Of course it happened to be right before our Football game on Sunday. Merlin BOTH my parents going to kill me this time.

 **A/N: So I got inspired to write a story about young Rose and typed it up, and just kinda jammed it in here. This chapter is kind of pointless to the plot until the last few paragraphs, it was more of a character development chapter. My friend actually gave me the idea for the second flashback and the first one I had already written. I may or may not start a young Romione children story with little snippets as they grow up. Thoughts? Reviews appreciated! -Yours Truly**


	6. 6) Malfoy Isn't As Shallow As I Thought

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, duh... If I did would I really be writing fanfiction instead of a MUCH NEEDED Marauders Series!? *cough cough* Lets go J.K Rowling! *cough cough***

Chapter 6: Malfoy Isn't As Shallow As I Thought

It didn't take long for the Howlers to come. I'll spare you the details or else we might be here for days. I kept track and I think my Mum's was about a 45 minute long rant about how I will never become Head Girl with this behaviour. Like I give a shit. Becoming Head Girl is the least of my problems right now. Then I had to endure one from Grandma Molly, Uncle Harry, Uncle George, Dad, Coach Longbottom, and Uncle Charlie about how I would be letting my team down if I didn't make it to the game. I mean damn, it's not a fucking Quidditch match! I think the would set me up for slaughter if I missed one of those. Luckily I don't play.

The closer Sunday got, the more people were on my arse about the game. Professor/Coach Longbottom threatened to fail me in Herbology. I expected Alice to stick up for me, but she just high-fived her dad. Great friends I have made, I know.

When Sunday did finally roll around, I had a face full of acne from stress and about a million death threats from Gryffindor's, young and old. Even Hugo and Lily were upset with me, and they are Ravenclaws! As I walked into the Great Hall I felt all eyes snap to me. Quickly I shoved down a nervous breakfast before heading to the library for detention, avoiding many evil stares.

"Can we start already" I groaned to Ms. Reece. I had been sitting in the library for 10 minutes waiting for her to tell me what to do.

"Patience ! We have to wait for Mr. Malfoy to get here" she said quickly, hoping I wouldn't notice that she had just said Malfoy.

"WHAT!?" I screeched, standing up quickly. "No WAY! I am not serving detention with him!" I screeched again, waving my arms in annoyance.

"With who? You aren't talking about me are you?" the little git said nonchalantly, strolling into the library with a smirk on his face.

"You! You did this on purpose! You made sure you got in trouble just so you could be here and annoy me!" I said in disbelief.

"Maybe, maybe not" he said, his grin growing wider. Sometimes I don't understand how Malfoy didn't end up Slytherin, because he fits the description pretty well.

"If I am late because of you, you will be dead faster than you can say you're sorry.

"Ok! Message received!" he said, his smirk fading slightly.

"Let's just get this over with." I groaned. After Ms. Reece assigned us to dust shelves and pick up stray books, I head straight towards the back to get as far away from Malfoy as possible. That didn't help though, because he just followed me to the back.

"I thought you were over the kissing thing" Malfoy said, dusting off a shelf.

"I am" I said cooly, resisting the urge to 'accidently' drop the bottle of cleaner on his head.

"Then why are you mad at me? Last time I checked we were good."

"I'm not mad. I'm disgusted. I know why you are here, to flirt with me and possibly shag me. It's not happening buddy"

"I'm not here to shag you Rose! Get over yourself!" he said, moving to the shelf across from me.

"EXCUSE ME!?" I said, joining him quickly on the shelf he was on.

"I'm not here to shag you alright, though if you are up for it…" he started before I threatened to hex his balls off. "Merlin, Rose! Can't you take a joke!? I just came to talk to you."

"Ha right. Then after we talk for a while you will put on your seductive smirk that you think works but really makes you look constipated" I added before turning to another bookcase.

He laughed when I said that, then said "Do I really look constipated?". Then he put on his smirk which made me cry with laughter. He had pulled his smirk to the side and had cocked one eyebrow up as if to say "Hey foxy mama!".

"Yes." I cackled. He reminded me of that one lad that Lily watches who wears too much lipstick and has a horrid singing voice. I thought I'd add that to the conversation. "You look like Miranda Sings" I cried, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Who?" he asked. That threw me onto a whole new level of laughter that Alice and Al nicknamed "Hyena Hiccups".

"Your ignorance is killing me!" I shrieked, laughing like I was mad.

"Let's see your's then!" he said defensively, pulling his smirk back to it's normal position but leaving his eyebrow in it's state.

"Hell no! I don't have one anyways" I said, stopping my laughter all at once.

"Of course you do! I saw you last year with that bimbo Tyler Wright!" he said, referring to my first ever boyfriend. I shot him a look that said 'How-DARE-you'.

"Tyler was not a bimbo! Even if he was, he wasn't as bad as Faith Pisten!" I said, bringing up his old girlfriend. I knew I was dead now. All five of us (Malfoy, Alice, Mazie, Albus, and I) had promised never to bring up that bitch again. She was the Hogwarts slut, shagging boys left and right.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley! You promised!" he roared.

"Yeah I promise a lot of things. Doesn't mean I keep them" I said, taunting him. "Scorpius and Faith sitting in a tree! S-H-A-G-G-I-NG" I sang, darting off down the rows of bookcases.

"ROSE!" he screamed, running after me.

"First comes LOVE" I said, holding out on the word love. Suddenly I found myself at a dead end with Scorpius charging at me with a wet rag. "You wouldn't dare!" I hissed.

"Try me" he hissed back. Then I spritzed him in the face with the cleaner I was holding and dart back to the water bucket. He gagged as the lemon dust cleaner gathered in his mouth.

"Then comes MARRIAGE! THEN COMES SCORPIUS WITH A BABY CARRIAGE!" I sang sweetly. I know, I am so mature. As Scorpius rounded the corner, I splashed him with soapy water. "I didn't try you, I just owned you son!" I said, breaking into a weird Indian tribal dance.

"Did you just call me son?" he laughed. "Who are you, my grandfather?" he said, laughing at my odd ritual dance.

I laughed only to find him dumping the bucket of water on me. "You better watch out SON!" I spat, wiping wet furiously red curls out of my face. I waved my wand at the bucket and it filled again, then I charged after him. I caught up with him quickly and pinned him against one of the bookcases. "What are you going to do now?" I laughed.

"This" he said, picking me up by the waist and causing the bucket to come crashing to the floor. "Shit" he said, turning to look at the sopping wet floor.

"Hey don't blame me!"

"Of course not!" he said sarcastically.

"Ok! You're the one who picked me up and caused me drop it. Also, let me down!" I squealed. Scorpius sat me down and I waved my wand gently and the water disappeared. We then went back to cleaning before Ms. Reece caught us. "So what _did_ you do to get in here?" I asked as we were finishing up our last bookcase.

"I made a cheat sheet for the potions test right in front of her." he admitted casually.

"And your parents didn't care!?" I asked him.

"I think my Mum did a bit but not really. They don't send me Howlers all the time like you." I laughed when he said this. Last year when I got my end of year report card and I had two poor grades in Muggle Studies my Mum about killed me. Then I was sent off to Gram and Grandpa Granger's for the summer to "Learn the way of the Muggles." It wasn't too bad, except for I never got to see any of my friends.

"Yeah, my Mum can be a bit mad when it comes to that." Just as I said that we had finished. Together we walked up to and turned in our cleaning supplies. "I better get down to the field. See you Malfoy!" I called, darting out of the library for the dormitories so I could go grab my stuff and head to the game.

.

.

.

"Merlin Rosie! I didn't think you'd make it!" Alice yelped, pulling me in for a rib-crushing hug. I had just made it down to field right before the game. Coach Longbottom has greeted me with an apology for threatening my Herbology and a bright smile.

"Yeah! Just in the nick of time though! Now will you let go, bloody hell!" I wheezed, trying to escape her hug. Alice let go, laughing.

"Come on Rosie!" she cried, pulling me out of the dressing room. Quickly we rushed out onto the field to join our team in the game.

"Let's go Lady Lions!" Albus called from the stands, jumping up and down with Mazie. Behind Al and Mazie was Scorpius, leaving his scarf around. As I caught his eye he winked, almost making me gag. The boy is such a flirt, and a bad one at that. Didn't he learn anything from the Potter boys? I thought James had given him some lesson or something.

"Alright ladies! Let's do this!" I called from my position. Then the game against Ravenclaw started. Tami Wright, one of the biggest girls on the team about ran me over. "OI!" I called, running after Tami and the ball she had just pulled away from me.

Alice came to the rescue and swept the ball out from under Tami's foot with ease, like it was all just a friendly match. "Nice one!" I called as Alice shot the ball into the net.

The game pressed on harder and the Ravenclaws caught up to us leaving the score 2-2 at halftime. When the game returned though, the Gryffindors stole the show. We had finally beaten the Ravenclaws down and even though they still had their killer tricks, they couldn't keep up with us. Towards the end things got tight. Alice and I helped each other and pulled out a win for Gryffindor. As all the Gryffindors cheered from the stands I couldn't help notice Malfoy staring at me in a rather odd way. Blushing almost. Blushing!? Oh man I never thought I would see this day!

.

 **A/N: This chapter is kind of making me cringe. Cringe worthy 100%. I hate the ending, it is so cliche, this whole thing is cliche. Please don't kill me ;p. Ah well I guess the next one will be better. Yeah it will be better. See you soon ! -Yours Truly**


	7. 7) Friend Time Is The Best Time

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, duh... If I did would I really be writing fanfiction instead of a MUCH NEEDED Marauders Series!? cough cough* Lets go J.K Rowling! *cough cough***

Chapter 7: Friend Time Is The Best Time

After the game on Sunday all returned back to it's normal state and I think all the Gryffindors weren't mad anymore. Lily and Hugo were livid though that I had beat their team. Ahh well everyone knows Gryffindors are best. Kidding! Kidding! Please don't kill me. Once the small party turned big had slowed down due to dinner I caught up with my best friends in the whole world, Mazie and Alice. Albie if you ever see this, I love you too and many kisses.

"Hey! How my girlies doing?" I piped, bounding after my friends.

"Just smashing my love" Alice said dramatically just like the time earlier at the platform. It has kind of become our little joke.

"Wonderful m'dear! And you?" I said raising an eyebrow at Mazie.

"Well I'm just fit as a fiddle!" she cried, pulling on an even stronger Southern accent. We all laughed at each other's stupidity as we clambered into the Great Hall.

"What is so funny?" Al asked cluelessly.

"Oh nothing you would understand dearie!" I sing-songed cheekily. He rolled his eyes. Albie had learnt all our dumb inside jokes we said to each other and got used to them. Sometimes he even joins in which is hilarious when Scorpius tries to join and doesn't get it at all.

"Oh you girls think you are SO funny" he said annoyed, sounding a bit like Uncle Percy. Everyone hates Uncle Percy, in a loving way.

"Oh shit! Al! You're becoming like..like.. Uncle Percy" I wailed dramatically, acting faint and drawing a hand to my head. Alice was howling with laughter.

"Stop being too high britches" Mazie twanged, shaking him slightly on the shoulders. Suddenly Albie was shutting his book and joining in with us. Yeah, Albie is totally falling for Ms. Southern Belle. We continued in our little game even as Scorpius sat down, more confused as ever.

"Hellooo dah-lingg. Fancy a sammy?" I croaked, holding up the platter of sandwiches. He blushed as I said dah-ling (vomit), but took one in an annoyed fashion.

"Well you're fit to be tied ain't yuh boy!?"

"Oh shut up will you?" he snapped, stabbing the table with his fork.

"That is MAHOGANY!" Alice roared, referencing a book that we had both read. Well I broke into outrageous laughter falling backwards off my seat and even Al was laughing as Scorpius searched all of our eyes for answers as to why we were acting like mental people.

"You people" he hissed under his breath sending me into my hyena hiccups.

"I….believe….you….chose….us….as...friends" I choked in between squeals of laughter. "Now be a dear and help me up" I hiccuped, from the ground. Scorpius shot up suddenly and was helping me up like something terrible had happened to me.

"Bad decision" he muttered, letting go of my arm.

"Oh come on Malfoy, you love us." Alice swooned, battering her eyes sarcastically. He didn't say anything just blushed quickly before changing the subject. Alice gave me a weird glance then gave Mazie one as well as Scorpius eyes quickly flicked to me after blushing.

"You guys will be the death of me" he spat, though not as annoyed as before. When we all finally stopped laughing I shot him a quick 'ok-what-is-wrong' look. "Detention with that lot of Slytherins" he griped, pointing at all the cackling Slytherin slut-bags and narcissistic jocks. Even though he is a Malfoy he has no respect for Slytherins which threw Albie and I off guard when we met him in first year.

"Ah mate that really sucks. Especially with that Tiffany Hugpin or Hogpin whatever, she will be on you in no time." Albie said, slapping his mate a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Tits McGee?" Mazie asked Al, staring at the girl. Well if the shoe fits. She was wearing hardly any clothes and you could see her knickers through her one-inch long skirt. Malfoy laughed as Titty...sorry Tiffany put on a smirk like Malfoy's and crept closer to her boyfriend as of now, Lucas Knoble.

"Yep Tits McGee and her squad" he griped again. "Stupid Timmons. Now all I am going to hear for about 2 hours is all the girls trying to shag me and all the boys will either punch me until I am black and blue or convince me transfer to Slytherin."

"You can't transfer houses.." I started before Malfoy rolled his eyes and interrupted me.

"Exactly! I didn't say they were Ravenclaws did I?" he joked. We all laughed at that and Malfoy cheered up a bit before having his spirits shot down by the inevitable fact that his detention was in 10 minutes and it was on the other side of the castle. "Gotta go!" he moaned, grabbing a roll for the road.

"Don't forget the jam!" I said throwing him a small packet of grape jam.

"Cheers mate! Wish me luck" he called dashing out of the Great Hall. Once we had all finished eating Albie and one of his other mates, Daniel I believe, headed down to the Quidditch field leaving Mazie, Alice, and I roaming the halls and talking. "Oh my lord! That door! Remember! I called as we passed by the "Forbidden Hallway".

"Rose don't" Alice said. After receiving a annoyed look from me she explained "I asked my dad about it. He told me that is the door to Ms. Filch's room that she always leaves unlocked hoping a curious student will wonder in so that she can catch them." As if on cue Mr. Norbert came dashing from the Forbidden Hallway with a mouse between his wild jagged teeth.

"Aww what a bitch!" I huffed, disappointed there wasn't something interesting like a three-headed dog or something that Dad had told me about. Mr. Norbert swooshed around, waiting for me to do something stupid. "Stupid cat" I growled once it had stocked off. "All in favour of me drop-kicking that cat off the astronomy tower say I" I joked as we clambered into the common room.

"I!" yelled not only Mazie and Alice but the whole common room. I laughed as I fell into a chair, a flaming red one at that. One bad thing about being a Weasley, being a Gryffindor totally clashes with your hair.

"It's decided then! Next time that ass-hat cat snitches on me they will be scraping cat guts off the side of the tower, final." I huffed, getting a high-five from James and Fred.

.

.

.

"Pass me a chocolate" I called to Ali, flopping onto my four-poster. Laughing, Alice chucked one at me. Well, it was about 2 the morning at this point and it was the time where everyone is slap-happy beyond belief. So seeing as I was drunk off of laughter, when Alice laughed threw the chocolate the whole dorm erupted with cackles from everyone. It was like the whole room had been hit with a tickling charm.

"Oooh! I have an idea! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Kira Haton, a tan dark-haired friend of mine, said.

"Yes! Ok, I'll go first!" I called, sitting on Phoebe Cornell's bed where everyone was sitting. "Uhh, Phoebe! Truth or Dare!?" I piped, giggling slightly at who knows what.

"Truth!"

"Alright...when was your first kiss?" I squealed. Everyone began laughing as Phoebe's ears turned pink.

"In second year...with...uh don't be mad…..James Potter!" Phoebe squealed, ducking when my mouth almost hit the floor in shock.

"EWWWWW! PHOEBE!" I groaned, making fake vomiting noises. Everyone laughed as Phoebe turned even redder.

"He is still a great kisser. That's why I was late for Potions on Thursday" she said, staying as quiet as she could.

"Oh GOD!" I said, almost throwing up for real. "Did you at least keep your knickers on Pheebs?" I said, exasperated. When she turned Weasley red and shook her head no everyone started laughing so hard that Julia, the Head Girl, had to come and tell us to be quite.

"Okay Rosie! Truth or Dare?" Alice said when it was her turn.

"Uhhh, Truth." I said casually as I pulled on a hoodie. Big mistake. Alice pulled a wicked smile which she shot to Mazie and Kira, then turned back to me. I could see my life flashing by in her eyes.

"Okay Rosie. What are your thoughts on the Gryffindor boys? Like, the fifth years." Alice said. To me it almost sounded like the cackle of a evil witch. I knew what she was playing at, so I told her exactly what I thought, you know, except for Malfoy being hot. Did I just say that? Forget I said that.

"Albie oh dear Albie, welp he is the best cousin ever! Daniel is funny and sweet, but not really my type. Uhh, Bryce is really, really funny and perfect for you Kira!" I said winking at Kira. "Rider is kind of annoying and so is Justin. Malfoy well he is my enemy. I hate him, yet I still don't hate him ….somehow. Maybe it's the way…..Oh FUCK." I said, realizing what I was about to blurt out. Well, let's just say Julia had to come down again and take away five points from Gryffindor because of how loud everyone was.

 **A/N: Happy one month** **anniversary! I'm sorry this chapter is so late and also so rushed. I have been crazy busy with school but I promise to have nice big adorable ScorRose part in next chapter alright! Well, see ya next time. Mooches, Yours Truly**


	8. 8) Sometimes Things Don't Go Your Way

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters or settings and crap, just the personalities and the way I view the characters. *cough* Rose is NOT a carbon copy of Hermione, I don't care what you or Jk Rowling said. *cough***

.

Chapter 8: Sometimes Things Don't Go Your Way

Shivering cold Fall finally blew its way into Hogwarts. As the fall came football became more intense. Coach had us staying at practice longer because of the upcoming games. Coach Longbottom had put us in a fall tournament with a lot of other wizarding schools. We would be leaving Hogwarts for a week towards the end of October to go play the teams and we would come back just in time for the Halloween feast. This was making Ali and I both nervous train-wrecks. Thanks Dad.

"Why do you look like someone died?" Albus said as Ali and I dragged ourselves into the common room with pale, ill-looking faces. Ali whimpered nervously and began picking her nails and I felt faint, like really faint.

"We are in a huge tournament with other school wizarding schools." I gulped as my legs began to shake. Quickly I collapsed into one of my favourite fire-truck red seats before I actually collapsed on the ground.

"Ehh, there not that bad. Scorpius and I were in one of those last year for Quidditch. Most schools aren't even that good. Except for St. Gabriel " Albie said, laughing.

"Yeah, St. Gabriel will ripe you to SHREDS if they are anything like their Quidditch team." Scorpius added, not looking up from his work.

"Wow that really helps" I spat, not wanting to deal with him. Alice whimpered again from where she was sitting, no doubt imagining what that would actually look like.

"I do my best" he smiled cheekily, turning up from his work. Then he and Al both wrapped one arm around me and began to sing some dumb song about Hogwarts being the best. I laughed and eventually caught on, swinging back and forth with them.

"Really, Rosie. It isn't bad. It's more fun than anything because you get out of school." Albus said, pulling Alice into our group huddle. Mazie came down from the dorms and jumped on Al's back, completing our squad.

"True." I said, laughing.

"Yeah and the food….OH MY GOD! So good!" Scorpius yelled dramatically. I rolled my eyes but still laughed.

"Oh my god! Those hamburgers were amazing!" he said, giving Scorpius a huge high-five. Alice turned her nose up at the sound of hamburgers. Ever since her mother, Auntie Luna as I call her sometimes, became vegetarian due to "unspecified reasons" Alice had refused to even look at a steak. It's actually quite fun to tease her about it.

"Yuck! I hope they have more than just those horrid and cruel foods!" she said with a disgusted look.

"Well the have sausages for breakfast, and roast beef sandwiches, oh and steak and chicken.." Albus went on as Alice pretended to vomit.

"Enough Al." she groaned, pushing his arm off her. He gave her a cheeky smile before collapsing back into a chair and grabbing his homework. I joined him and together all five of us sat doing homework and making fun of each other.

.

.

.

I don't know how I find myself alone with Scorpius so many times. I feel like I am always surrounded by people, whether it be my friends, cousins, or just people are around me in general. It seems there is no place to be alone in Hogwarts. Whenever I do find a place to be alone however, someone always finds me. This time it just so happened to be Scorpius, the exact opposite person I wanted to see.

"What do you want." I sobbed, trying to get the shaking waver out of my voice. Cow had just brought me a letter from Mum saying that Grandpa Weasley wasn't doing very well and that he was at St. Mungo's. All I wanted to do was find Albie so I could cry with him, but he had been in detention so I ran out to my only alone place, a shady willow tree by the lake.

"James..he wanted me to find you. Rose...I'm so sorry." he said softly as if I was a bomb about to explode. I looked up at him as tears poured from my eyes and he looked at me as if to say he truly was sorry.

"Sorry I snapped. It's just…" I started before breaking down into tears again. The note in my hand was wrinkled from my tight fist crunching it and stained from my tears. Scorpius sat down next to me and hugged me with one arm.

"Rose, as soon as Al is out of detention I'll go get him for you ok." Scorpius said as I sobbed into my hands.

"Ok." We sat in silence for a while as I stared out at the lake, sniffling from crying so hard.

"Do you want to talk…"

"No...not yet. We can talk about something else though." I said not taking my eyes off the lake.

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?" he asked, turning his gaze to the lake as well.

"You are such a good conversation starter" I laughed lightly, tearing my gaze from the lake. "I guess we could talk about my grandpa. Here, this explains it." I said, trying not to cry. Then I hand him the blotchy-inked paper from my Mum.

"Are you sure it's ok that I read this? I mean..I don't have too." he said quickly as I shoved the paper into his hand.

"Would I give it to you if it wasn't ok to read? Plus it is easier this way. I don't have to say it out loud."

"Alright" he said, studying my face to make sure it really was ok. When I gave him a slight nod he began to read the letter. His face started to contort into a weird look I had never see him express. Then I understood, Scorpius was, dare I say, a bit sad. "Rose...oh Merlin... _shit_ " he muttered as he finished the note.

Something swept over me all of a sudden. Scorpius silvery gray eyes looked at me with great understanding. "Yeah, I feel bad I can't be there. You know, my dad is probably a wreck. Things like this really do it for him." I sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Scorpius asked, handing me back the letter. I folded it up and shoved it into my back pocket.

"Well death hits my dad really hard. I mean of course no one enjoys their love ones dying, but death breaks my dad down. He goes mad, not like Azkaban mad, but considerably nuts." I explain.

"Oh." Scorpius says quietly.

"One time when I was little, I got really sick. I was about nine and I had caught a case of the flu from the Muggle School I went too. Well my dad tried to cure it with a potion but just made it worse, to the point of having to take me to St. Mungo's. My dad wouldn't leave my side, which didn't help me at all, and when the nurses tried to take him away from me he threatened to curse them. He kept on telling me I was going to be fine and that no matter what he loved me, even when I was doing considerably better." I explained again.

"Wow. No offense, but that is kind of nuts." Scorpius said, laughing lightly.

"Tell me about it. At least you don't have to live with him" I sighed, a slight smile creeping across my face.

"At least your parents pay attention to you. Even though my dad isn't as much of a prick as he used to be, he still can be a douche. When I was little my parents used to go over to their friend's houses and the would force me to hang around the Slytherin lot. Well, that pig-of-a-kid, Devon Zabini, pushed me down and I broke my arm, and when I went to my Mum crying my Dad yelled at me to suck it up and deal with it."

"I always knew Zabini was a jerk" I said as Scorpius showed me the scar from his broken arm. "I wish my parents weren't so protective sometimes. When I told my Dad and Uncle Harry I had a boyfriend last year shit got real. I mean like my Dad was practicing hexes the moment I said that and my Uncle Harry always asked me how I was doing. It got to the point where Hugo punched Tyler in the face." I said.

"Hey my Dad was already arranging my marriage at age 11. He kept on trying to force me and Tiffany Hugpin into dating. Then when she got STDs at age 13, my Dad decided Tiffany wasn't a good choice for me." This made me start to shake with laughter. We both laughed, and kept on laughing at each other's laughs. Mine had begun to sound like a hyena once more and Scorpius sounded like he was on drugs. When I told him this we both started laughing again, wiping tears from our eyes.

"Oh my god, STDs at 13? Really?" I asked as I began to calm down.

"Ehh, maybe 13 and a few days." he said, holding his stomach from laughing.

"So I bet detention was just lovely then."

"Best one yet" Scorpius said with a pained look on his face. "Woah. The sunset and your hair…" he said shyly.

"Fiery than ever, right?" I said, pretending I didn't see the odd blush painting his cheeks. The sun was setting over the lake, like a mix of red, orange, and purple watercolors. Streaks of deep blue lingered towards the top, hinting nightfall.

"Yeah. That's it." he whispered. Damn that albino and his dashing good looks. "We should probably go find Al" he said quickly after, pushing himself up and brushing dirt off of his jeans. I sat up too, picking crumpled leaves off my shirt. Slowly we began to walk to the castle, telling stories from when we were little and how we clumsily got hurt. Odd conversation, I know.

"My tooth is still chipped to this day thanks to Albie" I said to Scorpius, pretending to not notice Al as he ran up to us.

"What did I do?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Remember when you pushed my head into the ground because I broke your broom. Yeah, Grandma Granger couldn't fix it and I will forever have a chipped tooth thanks to you" I said in fake hurt tone. Scorpius gave me a concerned look when I mentioned the word grandma. "Oh, Albie, here." I said more softly, taking the note out silently.

"What's this?" he asked as I shoved the smeared and crinkled paper. "Oh...Merlin" he stuttered, coming to a complete stop. His green eyes glossed over as he stuffed the letter back into my hand.

"Albie.." I squeaked, holding back tears and hugging him.

"Rosie…" he replied, accepting my giant tear-filled bear hug. When I pulled away we began to walk in silence to the common room, the three of us. We waved goodbye to Scorpius to head over in the corner where Lily sat wrapped in James' arms, crying into his shoulder and Fred was sat with Roxi silently. Hugo was sat next to Lily twirling his finger around his blue and silver tie.

"Hey Hugh." I said, sitting next to him. Across the room Scorpius sat with a textbook open, probably trying to finish one of his essays long due.

"You alright" he mouthed when he notice my gaze. I just nod, leaning my head against Hugo's shoulder, my red ringlet-curls balanced against his brown curls.

.

.

 **A/N: I never thought I'd get writer's block this bad! Oh god was this a terrible chapter. It was a cute idea written awfully. Please forgive me, I'm just a fetus. Next chapter a little blonde girl comes in. Drama to follow ;) Thoughts on a little Siffany before the real Scorose starts? Ah well, I dunno if it will be Tits McGee or someone else. I've said too much...**


	9. 9) Hypothetically Speaking She's A LBB

**Yes, I** ** _totally_** **own Harry Potter and now am just waisting my time writing fanfiction under a fake name. If you believed that I bet your even more drunk the the Potter boys.**

Chapter 9: Hypothetically Speaking She's A Little Blond Bitch

I always thought the term was 'time flies by when you're having fun' because recently it has been more like 'time flies by when you are dreading something'. October seemed to zip by as if taunting me with the fact of the football tournament at the end of the month. The last few days at Hogwarts were like a living hell for Ali and I.

"It's not that bad Rosie" Al said for the millionth time that week.

"Just because you say that doesn't mean it helps" I barked from my balled up spot by the fire in the common room. Al rolled his eyes, obviously done trying to coax me from leaving the fire. He, in a very annoyed fashion, gave up and grabbed me by the arm and dragging me from my heated spot. "HEY!" I said grumpily as he pulled me through a group of first years who were giving us very odd looks. I guess it may have looked pretty odd seeing two 15 year olds yelling at each other, one with flaming red hair being dragged by the arm like a dog.

"We look ridiculous Rose" Al said, letting go of my arm once we had made it to the hallway outside the common room.

"I'm not the one who randomly dragged their cousin by the arm into the hallway" I growled stubbornly from the ground.

"Come on, let's go down to the lake. Everyone in our year and 6th and 7th are meeting there today. It'll be fun, let's go." Albus said, almost begging me to get up from where I was laying on the ground.

"Fine, let's go" I said, getting up and following him down to the lake. The cold fall air forced everyone into wool sweaters and jeans, including Al and I. We pulled on our classic Weasley sweaters, his a dark maroon with a golden A and mine a cream colour with a rose on the front.

We greeted our family with big hugs, all of us sporting our sweaters. James and Fred had ones that had their Quidditch numbers on the back, Hugo and Lily had ones of the Ravenclaw colours, and Roxi's was covered in sequins.

"What do you have their Fred?" Albie asked once we all had separated from the big hug. Fred gave a mischievous grin and held out one of his newest inventions. It looked to be some sort of machine that cleans, like a miniature vacuum attached to a broom.

"This, my dear cousin, is a machine promised to clean whatever room you are in no matter the mess in 5 minutes" he said, handing Al the machine. It was actually one of their better ideas.

"Hey Fred if you ever get a finished product of that I wouldn't mind spending a few galleons on one" I said as I watched the machine spaz out and start spewing bubbles everywhere.

"Yeah, we still have some work to do" he said, scooping up the now hissing machine that was oozing hot dish soap.

"Really?! You think so?!" Lily said, wiping hot soap off her cheek. I laughed as Fred quickly shut the machine away inside a cardboard box. "Got anymore clever inventions" Lily said quite sarcastically.

"Now now Lily, no need to get angry" James teased her. I rolled my eyes as Fred brought out his next invention to show off to his growing audience. Quickly I slipped away before he could use me as a test subject on his "Float-Away Fudge". I saw what happened to Hugo the week before and was not taking the risk of floating into the Whomping Willow like Hugo did.

"Hey Ali, are you as nervous as I am right now" I asked, greeting my friend who was also sporting a Weasley sweater. I honestly don't understand how Grandma finds the time!

"I don't know, are you shaking like I am" she asked, holding out her slightly twitching hand.

"No I'm not shaking but I probably will be tomorrow when we leave." I said, laughing lightly at her nervous twitch. "Where's Mazie?" I asked, searching the crowd of 16 and 17 years olds drinking out of cups probably spiked with firewhiskey.

"Talking to Hunter" Ali said in a sickly sweet and mocking tone. I laughed when she pointed out Mazie talking to Hunter Williams, the Hogwarts Quidditch legend of our generation. We both started laughing when Hunter grabbed Mazie's hand and her face lit up in shock.

"I wonder how Albie will take this" I said as Mazie and Hunter inched closer and closer to the point they were almost nose to nose.

"Take what?" I heard my clueless cousin say as he walked beside me.

"That" I said, nodding my head towards the practically kissing Hunter and Maze. Albus buried his face in his cup, probably filled with straight firewhiskey. From the smell that lingered in his sweater, I could that's probably what it was.

"You good mate?" Ali said when Al pulled the cup away from his face. His eyes look distant and his nose twitched, making me and Ali laugh. Everyone knew these were the signs of a drunk Potter boy.

"I'm fine" he said in a state between sober and pissed. His eyes began to focus more as he watched the two kiss and his face turned an ugly shade of red.

"Oh Albie, such a lightweight" I said dramatically, taking his cup and sipping at the firewhiskey.

"Uhh Rose, I think another one of our friends has a new partner" Ali said, pointing to where two albinos were sat playing tongue tennis together. One, of course, was our dear friend Scorpius. The other was a Hufflepuff by the name of Annie Starkh, the most basic bitch to ever walk the Earth. She basically invented the resting bitch face, only buys name brand, over draws her lip-injections every damn day, and would _die_ for a PSL.

Suddenly I felt the urge to take the PSL sat beside her and smash it all over her and the other damn good-looking albino but I felt that would only make things worse. Instead of doing so, I took a long swig from the cup of firewhiskey I had taken from Albie.

"You good Rose?" Ali said, concerningly as I went for another cup.

"I'm fine" I said, before taking another long swig and throwing my cup in the trash.

.

.

.

.

(Scorpius POV)

Have you ever had that feeling when you love somebody and you want to tell them but if you do all Hell might break loose. Not like I've ever had that happen. Haha, never, I was just wondering. I mean I'm Scorpius Malfoy, the sex god, right? Well if you have advice on this problem, feel free to give me some advice.

I thought I had it all figured out! Let's say, completely hypothetically that I liked Rose Weasley. Not that bad of a candidate right? Although her unfortunate red hair makes her really stand out sometimes, she can be pretty, well, _hot_. Well let's say I liked Rose but I was afraid to say anything to have the Weasley/Potter army after me. So my plan was to make her jealous. Oldest idea in the book, I _know_ , but you have to cut me some slack. I inherited my father's creativity, which is non-existent, so yeah I might have had to Google search a plan but hey, at least I tried.

My first step was to find someone totally predictable that everyone would think we would be good together and also someone that would piss of Rose, I mean hypothetically. I was thinking Hugpin but realistically I would never her date her. The girl I did pick was Annie Starkh, an albino like me. Instead of making her jealous though, Rose went and made a boyfriend during her _**stupid**_ football tournament and came back with all these stories and UGH! I mean wouldn't that be a awful scenario, hypothetically speaking.

Now I have a girlfriend I don't even like and have to deal with the fact the girl I actually like has a boyfriend. And who am I kidding this is not hypothetical at all. This is real life, it sucks, and I really fucked up this time.

.

.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me a month. You don't have to tell me I'm an awful person, I know. I'm pretty happy with this chapter and don't worry about the plan that Scorpius reveals, Rose's side will be explained. If you have any ideas on Rose's knew boyfriend or where I should go with Annie feel free to let me know. I also will tell a bit about the games in the next chapter and I promise we are almost to the Scorose. Give me a few chapters to work things out and I promise we'll get there. Also don't think I'm just going to leave Albus and Mazie alone...there will be some drama there too. Perhaps even a mini-series ;) Well see ya next time, Yours Truley**


End file.
